


Jugjug sa Isang DM

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: Jugjugan part ng "Isang DM", kapag hindi pa iyon nababasa okay lang naman unless gusto mo malaman pano sila napunta sa pagjugjug HAHAHAHA char, basahin niyo mga bhie 😔🤚🏼 kung trip niyo lang naman.TWT: @guppiebabieIG: @yasuwhaaat
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Jugjug sa Isang DM

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ako marunong magsulat ng jugjug sa Filipino, sorry na T T ) nakakadisappoint ako. KAPAG DISAPPPOINTED KAYO SA PAGSULAT--basahin mo na lang one shots ko bhie, horny ka pala bhie ih

Hinalikan ni Mew si Gulf, kinagat-kagat ang labi at ipinasok ang kanyang dila. **“Hmm..”,** ungol ng binata na nasa ilalim niya. Pagkatapos inilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa ilalim ng sando ni Gulf. Kinurot at hinimas-himas ang kanyang mga utong. **“A-aray”** , wika ni Gulf kaya’t nag-alala si Mew.

Humiwalay sa halik si Mew at tinanggal ang kanyang sando. **“Hala ang yummy”** , sabi ni Gulf habang tinitignan si Mew. Napatawa ang binata at kinuha ang kamay ni Gulf para ipahawak sa kanya ang kanyang _abs_. **“Like what you see?”** , tanong nito at tuluyang tinulak si Gulf pahiga sa kama. Itinaas ni Mew ang kanyang sando at hinalikan at dinilaan ang kanyang dibdib. Nag-iwan pa ito ng mga chikinini.

Pagkatapos hinubad ni Mew ang kanyang saplot at pinakawalan si junjun. _Lah ang laki, kaya ko to_ , isip ni Gulf habang tinititigan ang tite ni Mew.

Inilapit ni Mew ang kanyang tite sa bibig ni Gulf, **“Baby, suck me”** , utos nito. Napalunok si Gulf at ginawa ang gusto ng kanyang daddy. Dinilaan niya ito at sinubo, _Pota ang sarap_ , isip nito habang binibilisan niya ang paggalaw ng ulo niya. Napa-ungol si Mew sa sarap kaya’t bago pa ito maglabas ng tamod, tinanggal niya ang kanyang tite sa bunganga ni Gulf at tinanggal ang saplot nito.

Pagkatapos humiga si Mew at sinabihan si Gulf na iharap ang kanyang pwet sa mukha niya. 69 mga bebe. Habang sinusubo ni Gulf si Mew, dinidilaan naman nito ang butas ni Gulf, pinaglalaruan pa, ipinasok niya ang kanyang hintuturo na nilagyan ng lube. Tapos nagdagdag siya ng daliri at ginawang pagunting ang galaw sa loob ni Gulf kaya’t napa-ungol ito. **“Puta naman.. bat ang sarap”** , wika nito. Habang nagtagal, nilabasan na si Mew at sakto itong dumapo sa mukha ni Gulf. Syempre nilinisan niya ang sarili niya—inilagay niya ang tamod ni Mew sa kanyang bunganga at nilunok ito.

At yun na nga, pinabaliktad ni Mew si Gulf at puma-ibabaw sa binata. Ikinayang ang kanyang mga binti, itinapat ang kanyang tite sa butas ni Gulf at dahan dahan itong pinasok. Napakagat na lang ng labi si Gulf—hindi niya alam kung nasasaktan ba siya o nasasarapan. Ang laki raw kasi e

Nang maipasok na ni Mew ang tite niya ng buo, hinawakan niya ang tite ni Gulf at ayon hand job mga bhie. **“Ugh.. shet wait lang.. ahhh bilisan mo”** , utos ni Gulf, binilisan nga ni Mew pero binitin ang binata kasi nga ijujugjug pa siya sa butas niya. **“Bat ka tumigil?”** , tanong nito at tinignan siya ng masama. **“Sabay tayo tsaka eto ang gusto kong gawin, yung tite ko galit na galit na sa loob mo oh—“** , wika ni Mew sabay galaw ng mabagal at malalim, hinahanap ang G spot ni vadet.

**“—ramdam mo ba baby? ayan tite ko oh”** , sabi ni Mew. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Gulf at pinatong sa may tiyan niya, at naramdaman nga niya yung tite ni Mew. _Pakshet naman ang laki_ , isip nito habang umuungol dahil binilisan ni Mew ang pagbayo niya.

Puro mga ungol ang naririnig sa kwarto ni Gulf. **“B-bilisan mo pa.. tanginaaaa”** , wika ni Gulf. Hinila niya si Mew palapit para halikan to. So ayun nga, nagbabayo ng mabilis si Mew sabay hinahalikan siya ng malalim, nag-aaway na ang mga dila, nagpapasahan pa ng laway.

IN SHORT, KINAKAIN NILA ANG ISA’T ISA, SEXUALLY YUMMERZ SARAP.

Binilisan pa ni Mew lalo ang pagbayo kasi ramdam niyang malapit na siya. **“M-mew malapit na a-ako.. puta”** , sabi ni Gulf. Tumango si Mew at hala ka teh binilisan pa. **“Sabayan mo ako”**

**“At paglabas ng tamod ko diyan sa butas mo, wag mo ilalabas ha, diyan lang dapat sa loob mo”** , sabi niya. At ayun, sabay silang nilabasan ng tamod. Yung tamod ni Gulf dumapo sa _abs_ ni Mew at yung tamod niya nasa loob ni Gulf. **“Ang init.. puta..ang sarap..”** , sabi ni Gulf habang pinapakiramdaman niya yung tamod ni Mew.

Napangiti si Mew, **“Isa pa?”**

Tinignan siya ni Gulf, **“Tangina mo, hindi ka nagcondom”**

**“Pero nasarapan ka naman, kaya pwedeng isa pa baby? please?”** , tanong ni Mew. At dahil marupok ang iyong vadet, nagjugjugan lang sila, hindi na pinansin yung pakete ng condom.

Condom: hangin ako? asan role ko dito?


End file.
